Falling Feathers
by wolfstar.e99
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock. Heartbroken, but determined, she finds a new home in the form of the Shinobi of Konoha, and has been living a happy life. When the flock comes after her a year later, will she decide to stay or leave? OC warning, ItachixMax, Fang Bashing! CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN, READ AT YOU OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1: Outcast

Falling Feathers

**Heyo Peeps**

**This is my first fanfiction so wish me luck. Everything looks better in my head than on paper. Oh well. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Naruto. *tear***

* * *

><p>Outcast<p>

We shouldn't have done it. Kicking Max out of the flock was the worst possible thing we could do.

_Flashback_

"_You what." Max said in a deadly tone of voice. She was in a flock meeting and she had just found out some interesting news._

"_You heard me." Angel said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. "We're kicking you out. You're holding us back."_

_Max glared at the assembled flock. She had practically raised them. They were her brothers and sisters. And they were kicking her out of their family._

_Max shook her head. Part of her old family. They weren't her family, not anymore. She started walking towards the door._

"_Wait!" Nudge called suddenly "We'll still call and everything. Make sure that we're all okay."_

_Max looked at her, eyes filled with betrayal, pain, and anger. "No." she says flatly. "Either you want me or you don't. Not in-between. You guys don't want me. I'll never call or pick up the phone. I'll be completely erased from your lives. That's what you wanted. Right?' Max turned and flew off. Not looking back._

* * *

><p>Fang PoV:<p>

It had been a year since Max had left the flock. She had upheld her promise. She never called us and never picked up the phone, and eventually her phone was disconnected.

We were at a loss without her. She had been the only one keeping us together and on task. Now that she was gone we stopped flying, eating, and sleeping. We needed our leader back.

* * *

><p>Max PoV:<p>

I laughed as I raced around the training grounds, dodging kunai and shuriken. I had been scared when I had first came to Kohona and discovered my Kekki Genkai that my sister and I shared. The ability to use the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan that we were able to switch through at will.

"Oi! Max look up!" I snapped out of my daydreaming to find a large fireball heading my way. Immediately I formed the hand seals for Futon: Daitoppa, and blew it away to my twin sister, who muttered ominously before dodging it and letting it burn a few trees.

It had been a year since I had left the flock, but I was happier than I had ever been in my life. My twin sister Akata, and Itachi, my awesome boyfriend were my new family now. Along with Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who was six years old and extremely cute.

"Daydreaming again?"

I stifled a shriek and turned to see Itachi standing on a nearby tree. Scowling, my eyes flickered to the Sharingan and trapped him in a genjutsu of him being mobbed by fan girls. Itachi's face took on a look of horror before he broke it. Akata signaled for us to end the training session. It was getting ate and we were all probably getting a mission in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd ya like the chappie? I don't know if I'll update soon but I'll try. Sorry if I'm missing any L's in this chappie. My L key doesn't work that well. <strong>_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: shadow

Falling feathers

Chapter 2: Shadow

**Yay. Second chappie! School is still trying to kill me, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride or Naruto. They belong to their rightful owners. Only thing I own is Akata.**

* * *

><p>Fang PoV:<p>

It was getting dark, and we needed a place to land. Angel and Gazzy were exhausted and Nudge, Iggy, and I weren't going to be able to last much longer.

The flock and I arrived at two large wooden gates; the two guards on duty were snoozing on the job. Quickly, in case they woke up, we ran past them into a large village. Finding Max could wait a little longer. Right now, we seriously need our rest.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn<em>

Fang PoV:

We woke to the sounds of a heated argument.

"Max! How many times have I told you to NOT leave exploding tags lying around!"

"Uhhh… Forty maybe?"

"Max…"

Max. That name made my heart stop. I signaled for the flock to stay quiet, and looked around the corner.

Three people were walking down the street. One had black hair, onyx eyes, and a expressionless face. Another had pale blonde hair with a rosy tinge, and multiple color streaks running through her hair. I could almost imagine Nudge's mind raving about her hair. She was arguing with another girl. Max.

It took all my self-control to not run out and kiss her. Instead I elbowed Angel and pointed to Max. She got my silent message and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

* * *

><p>Angel PoV:<p>

I was surprised.

Okay. Let me backtrack a little. When Fang signaled me to read Max's mind, I couldn't read it. It was like there was a mental wall blocking me. I ground my teeth in frustration and turned to Fang.

"I can't read her mind."

"WHAT!"

The whole flock looked at me like I had gone mad. Which I had done once. Anyways…

"I can't read her mind. We should shadow her and see what she's doing here."

* * *

><p>Akata PoV:<p>

Well then…

Look who decided to show up.

I detected the flock's presence as soon as they started following us. Their skills might work on civilians, but it was no match for an ANBU. Their pitiful attempts to shadow us were, well, pitiful.

Max had told me all about the flock when we had found out that we were family. I had been beyond mad when I had figured out that they were here.

But I figured Max's revenge would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Second chapter! Sorry about the short chapters. I just can't think of more stuff to put in. Any Ideas?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: New home, Old family

**Okay peeps. I have no Idea how to make lines on my Fanficions. If you do will you pleases tell me? I'm using Microsoft word 2011. **

**Also my birthday is December 30! Leave a review as a present!**

**Anyways, On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto on Maximum Ride. They both belong to their respective owners. I only own Akata.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy'_

"_Justu"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

New Home, Old Family

Max's PoV:

"I've got a bucket of ice water and I'm not afraid to use it Max."

Was it too much to hope that I could sleep in?

"Three… Two… On-"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

I opened my eyes to see a VERY large bucket of water hovering above my head courtesy of my sister assorted powers.

"Good. Our team is meeting up for training soon. Don't want to keep 'Tachi waiting do you?"

She smirked and I groaned. Why do I have an energetic sister that can, and will use buckets of ice water on their sister?

* * *

><p>Fang PoV:<p>

We watched as Max and the other girl with her entered what looked to be a training ground and met up with a raven-haired teen, then all of a sudden the disappeared at high speeds that even our raptor vision couldn't follow.

* * *

><p>Max PoV:<p>

Once I got into the trees, I looked for Itachi and Akata using the Byakugan, then I saw something that made me grit my teeth in anger. Finding Itachi and Akata was easy enough. But then I saw them. The flock. The ones that had kicked me out, and they were back.

''_Kats?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Flocks here.'_

'_I know. I'm heading there right now.'_

'_What about Itachi?'_

'_He's coming too.'_

'_Kay. See you soon.'_

* * *

><p>Fang PoV:<p>

Just as I was going to fly into the training grounds to look for Max, she jumped out of the trees, two people following behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Max's voice was pure ice and steel and she was giving us all death glares. I stepped forward. "We need you back Max. It was a big mistake to kick you out."

"You're kidding me right? I've grown a lot stronger in the past year, and I've found a family that actually loves me here. I'm definitely not going back with you."

I was shocked. She had replaced us.

"To answer that thought, I didn't replace you. Right now, I'm part of one of the best teams in the elemental nations. You guys can't compare to Itachi and Akata. You're not even close."

"But Max didn't you always say that I had hit the genetic jackpot?" That was Angel, in her most angelic voice. Max just laughed at that. "With Akata and Itachi, we've come up with more combo attacks than the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"Like what?" I asked. Challenging them, a smirk in my voice. The other two weren't mutant bird kids; anything they could do would always fall short of us.

"You'll see. _Dance of steel feathers!"_

"_Kage Kirigakure no jutsu!"_

"_Katon: Hosnka no Jutsu!"_

Instantly we were covered in a thick black mist made up of what looked like to be dissolved shadows and I lost sight of the flock. Fireballs came out from nowhere and my eyes widened. What could these people do? I dodged the fireballs but was presented with a new problem feathers that cut everything in there path were pinning me and the rest of the flock to various trees. Max walked over to us.

"Well? Are you going to leave? Or do I need to kick you all the way back to the states?"

"We're not leaving until you come back with us Max." I said stubbornly. Her eye twitched.

"Okay that's it!" Max snarled, and started walking towards use, her eyes turning red.

_Poof!_

"Yo."

* * *

><p>Max PoV:<p>

I sighed. I realy wasn't in the mood for this. "Did Hokage-sama send you or does someone want to burn that garbage that you call literature?"

"First of all Icha Icha paradise isn't garbage, it's art!"

"Keep telling yourself that Kakashi, anyways did the hokage send you?"

The flock was staring at Kakashi and I couldn't blame them. Kakashi could be very weird at times, except for Gai, that guy was an easy hundred on a scale from one to ten.

"This time it's a mission."

"What are the details?" this time Itachi spoke.

"I don't know much, only that it has to do with the snake man."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it's another chapter. If the lines I used this time don't work I'll be VERY mad. Anyways enjoy the holidays. <strong>

**-Wolfstar.e99**


	4. Chapter 4: the mission

**Sorry I can't update that much. Death by homework like always**

…**Anyways…**

**THANK YOU SO MUSH TO DANGEROUS-NINJA AND Annabell23 FOR BEING THE FIRST TWO REVIEWERS! Other things…**

**So far I've had **

**346 hits**

**9 Favs**

**8 Alerts**

**YAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Maximum Ride!**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Orochimaru<p>

Fang PoV:

I decided to voice the question that was running through the flock's heads. "Who's Orochimaru?"

The pale blond, Akata, spoke up. "Orochimaru is an S-class missing-nin for experimenting on people in this village, including sixty babies only one of which survived."

I felt my mouth drop open, that guy has got to be worse than Itex.

"That's not all."

What? It couldn't get any worse

Akata caught my disbelieving look. "These people were used as experiments so that he could make an immortality jutsu that will enable him to accomplish his goal of learning all the jutsu in the world. Currently Orochimaru wants Max and I for our special abilities. It wouldn't hurt to throw Itachi in the mix too."

The guy named Kakashi spoke up. "As much as I like being late, it's not good for your threes reputation."

Max grinned at that. "If that happens, we'll just blame it on you. One prodigies word against three, who do you think will win?" Kakashi gulped.

I watched amazed. Max never did well in schools and now she's a prodigy?

"We should take them to the Hokage."

Who was this Hokage they kept talking about?

"Who's the Hokage?" Gazzy asked. Max barely glanced at him when she answered. "The Hokage is the strongest person in the village and is the ruling authority."

Kakashi interrupted her. "Anyways, we should go before-"

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

I watched as Kakashi, Max, Akata, and Itachi turned pale. Then a green _thing_ came out of the trees. I heard Max, Akata, Kakashi, and Itachi start discussing something.

"Should we make a run for it?"

"We can't with him and the flock here, he'll either scar them for life or they'll go insane like him."

"Kami knows we need that."

"…Hn"

"No Uchiha talk 'Tahci."

"So what's the plan? Any ideas 'Kats?"

"Sure. Use Kakashi as a decoy, grab the flock and run."

"Good enough. Lets do it."

"Don't I get a say in this?'

"No."

"No."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, hokage tower…<p>

Akata PoV:

"Kakashi. So you finally decided to show up." The Sandime said. "Good. Now I can brief you on the mission."

Kakashi stalked over to me. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? I had to have a dango-eating contest with Gai. The only way I got out was placing in a sedative!"

"Oh well, you got here eventually, right?"

"Yes but still-"

"That's enough Kakashi, this mission is S-classed."

"Shouldn't the flock get out of here if it is S-ranked?"

"It might include them if they have wings. He might want to experiment on them."

Max and I both gave loud groans

"We have to take them? They have no combat experience whatsoever."

"Yeah, they're probably only mid-genin at most." I agreed. Then Fang spoke up. "Aside from Max do you know anything about us?" His voice was low and cold.

I shrugged. "Sure I do, you're DNA was genetically recombined and you were experimented on for around seven years. You escaped and lived on your own for years. After the school and Itex found you, you were on the run for a while. After defeating Itex, you broadcasted to the world what you are. Sometime after that, you and Max started dating, then you left her because you thought it 'took away from her leadership skills' so you left, broke her heart, and made your own flock. Soon afterwards you came back without your flock and said you were sorry. Then, a few months later you kicked her out. Am I missing anything?"

The flock's mouths were hanging open. Max leaned over to Itachi and whispered, "I think she broke them."

* * *

><p>Fang PoV:<p>

After that interesting piece of information, I turned to Max. "You told the everything?"

She shrugged "Why not? You guys kicked me out and Konoha accepted my for who I was, wings and all." I decided to give it one more push. "But didn't you love me? You betrayed me more than you did the flock." I suddenly got a bad feeling. Itachi, Akata, Kakashi, and the Hokage winced.

"Now he's in for it-."

I turned to Akata, who had a worried, yet satisfied expression on her face.

"Here comes the rant." Itachi added

Queue Max's eye twitch. "I BETRAYED YOU? HOW ABOUT YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU WERE ONE OF THE PEOPLE TO KICK ME OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE! ANDYOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT I BETRAYED YOU! HOW MUCH MORE OF A TEME CAN YOU BE!"

"Max. That's enough."

Everyone's eyes turned to the Hokage. "All of you should be getting home. I know for a fact that there is a certain eight-year-old that can't wait to see you Itachi."

Akata laughed. "That's certainly true. Anyways, what should we do with them?" She pointed a finger at the flock and me. "Can' we just let them spend the night with Ibiki and Anko?" At that point, the Hokage and Kakashi shivered.

"As much fun as it sounds, it's better to keep them from going insane."

"Yup, spending a night with Ibiki isn't ideal for visitors." That sentence made me scared. Who was this Ibiki guy?

"Oh well. It was worth a shot. Where will they stay then?" Akata said. The Hokage gained a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess the boys can stay with the Uchiha's and the girls will stay with the Yamanaka's."

"That's not a good idea." Itachi and Akata said at the same time.

"Why not?" The Hokage wanted to know.

"Let's just say that when I told tou-san, I had to keep him from marching over and trapping them in a horrible genjutsu." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, when I told dad, I could barley restrain him from frying all their brains." Akata agreed.

"Lets just ditch them with Kakashi." The Hokage sighed. "Good enough. Your mission will begin in three days. Kakashi is the captain for the mission. _Don't be late._" He said to Kakashi threateningly. He gulped and nodded hurriedly. "Well then bird-brains you're coming with me." He said to us. I was annoyed at the name, but didn't retaliate, the only reason being that I might not get to see Max. Who, by the way, was leaving with Akata and Itachi. I got one more glance at her before Kakashi dragged me out.

* * *

><p>Itachi PoV:<p>

"NII-SAN! YOU'RE HOME!"

I braced myself just in time for the bundle of energy that was called Sasuke, as he tackled me. I sighed and poked Sasuke's head. Smiling I picked him up and put him on my back, piggyback style.

"Nii-san, what took you so long? I thought you were only training."

"Sorry Sasuke, I ran into a little problem on the way."

During dinner, I got asked a few interesting questions.

"So Itachi-kun, what took you so long today?"

"Sorry, got held up by the training fields."

"Really. By what?"

"Uhhh…. Promise not to freak out and go on a genjutsu rampage, Tou-san?"

"Sure, why?"

"Let's just say that the flock decided to stop by and try to get Max back."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LET ME AT THEM. I'LL GENJUTSU THE FEATHERS OFF THEIR SKINNY LITTLE BUTTS!"

I sweat dropped. It was a rare thing for an Uchiha to lose control like this. But it was happening right in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p>At the Yamanaka's house<p>

Third person PoV:

"So what took you too so long?" Inoichi questioned.

"Got held up at the training fields." Akata replied.

"Really? By what?"

"Promise not to fry any brains?"

"…Oooookay?"

"The flock had a little visit to try to get me back." Max said grumpily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LET ME AT THEM. BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH THEM, THEY'LL BE BRAIN DEAD!"

It was rare for the head of torture and interrogation to yell like this. But it was happening here and now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…<strong>

**Finally finished with this chapter, sorry for any OOCness.**

**For your information, the Yamanaka clan adopted Max and Akata. I'll work on Akata's story and post it later. I've also altered the ages a little.**

**Max-15**

**Akata-15**

**Itachi-15**

**Sasuke-8**

**I'm gonna include the Uchiha massacre at a later date, but it will still happen.**

**Ja ne**

**-wolfstar.e99**


	5. Chapter 5:Who's an assassin?

**Lines, I am giving up on you completely. **

**Anyways…**

**Most of this chapter was snuck in during school hours, so I'm not sure how good this will be, due to loads of math, English, social studies, that could of distracted me while writing**

**Continuing on…**

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. They always make my day.**

**Also thanks to my friends Megan and Eliza for coming up and approving my Ideas (Even if we annoy the boy sitting next to us with our various Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist talk.)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've pretty much established that I don't own Naruto or Maximum ride. They belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own the various lyrics and quotes I use as line breaks now.**

**[**_**Don't let people tell you the sky's the limit. There are footsteps on the moon to prove it]-from my friends juice pouch**_

Falling feathers- Chapter 5

3rd PoV:

Kakashi walked down the street with the flock following close behind.

"Kakashi?" He turned to see Fang with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you need?"

"What is Itachi's relationship with Max?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "For a start, Itachi is Max's boyfriend. Both of their parents are okay with it. I know for a fact that Fugaku, Itachi's dad approves. He's thinking about marriage."

Fang and the flock stopped mid-step. "MARRIGAGE?" They all shrieked.

Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry about it. Max and Itachi agreed to hold out until they turned twenty-three."

"Why twenty-three?" Angel asked.

"Life expectancy isn't very high in Shinobi Nations." Kakashi eye-smiled, but with the sentence before, it was creepy. "We're here." He said bluntly as they reached a decent-looking apartment. It wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't exactly a mansion.

Kakashi stepped in, gesturing for the flock to take seats somewhere. "Don't touch the bookshelf." He warned them. On it were a collection of books, one of which is bright orange.

Kakashi pulled out the mission scroll and began reading.

"Uhh… Kakashi?" Fang asked questionably.

"Hm?"

"Don't we need to read that?"

"Nope."

Fang seemed angered. "But we're on the same mission. We need the information to protect Max!"

Kakashi's eyes turned steely. "Understand this bird brains. Max doesn't need or want you're protection. You might be on this mission, but this information is ANBU only."

"Oh?" Fangs voice was unnaturally calm. "And what is this ANBU you speak of?"

"ANBU means special assassination and tactical squad roughly."

The flock's jaws dropped. "She's an assassin?" Fang whispered. "What have you done with her?"

Kakashi gave the flock a patented Uchiha Death Glare, and let out some pent up killer intent. "It was Max's choice to become ANBU. She could of stayed a jonin, but she decided to stay with Akata and Itachi. Her choice is none of your business."

"It is, if she tries to kill us!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Even academy students know how kill a man. It's for the protection of the village if it's invaded."

"Even so-"

Fang was cut off by a child's scream, not too far off. Instantly, Kakashi grabbed a mask and tanto, and jumped out the window. The flock followed after, but not without some consideration.

_**[Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.]**_

Naruto ran as fast as his short eight-year-old legs could carry him, and ran into a dark alley. Dead alley. He screamed as the mob closed in on him. No harm ever came to him. As he glanced up, there were four, masked ANBU standing over him.

"I would leave him alone if I were you." A tiger-masked ANBU said. "It won't end well."

"That demon is a danger to our children!"

Fang took a quick intake of breath. Was this little kid a demon? The again looks can be deceiving.

"The only demons are you. Attacking a defenseless child like that? I'm sure the Hokage won't mind if I bat you around a little."

Wait. Was that Max's voice? Fang looked more closely at the ANBU. She was wearing a hawk mask, but the stance and voice was the same.

"You might want to run now." Kakashi said with mock-cheerfulness.

"No way! We're going to finish what we started."

"Can't say we didn't warn you."

All four dashed forward, shouting out the names of various jutsus.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!" the hawk-masked ANBU yelled.

The tiger-masked ANBU simply charged the mob, knocking most of them out as a dog-masked ANBU and a weasel-masked ANBU gave minor cuts and bruises to the rest. They then turned back to Naruto.

"What are you doing out here kid?"

Naruto uncurled himself from the ball he had been in. "The landlady kicked me out when I couldn't pay the rent." He whispered.

The hawk-masked ANBU's fists tightened. "I'll go deal-"

"Calm down. Naruto, you can stay with us for now." The tiger-masked one said.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll just tell the Hokage later."

_**[I found a place so safe, not a single tear]**_

Max and Akata, still in ANBU uniform, led the group to the Yamanaka clan compound, Naruto clinging onto Kakashi's pants. When they got there, Kakashi moved Naruto to the couch and started checking for any injuries.

Fang spoke up. "If he's a demon, then shouldn't we've just left him on the street?"

"So is this the flock I've heard so much about?"

Fang whirled around to see a longhaired blond man with piercing blue-green eyes. He looked tired, amused, and furious at the same time. "What's this about a demon?"

Max rolled her eyes. "He's referring to Naruto, Dad. Is it okay if he stays here for a while?"

Inoichi was still eyeing the flock warily.

"DAD!" Max yelled.

"Huh? Oh sure."

"How was work Inoichi-san?" Itachi said.

"It was slightly difficult, but then Ibiki and Anko decided to help out." At that point, Kakashi, Akata, Max, and Itachi shuddered. "They made things speed up a little."

Fang decided to go back to the matter at hand. "Why should we help a demon?"

Instantly, death glares were issued from all of the shinobi in the room.

"To say that Naruto is a demon, is like saying an Akimichi is on a diet. Naruto isn't a demon." Akata stated. "The villagers are ignorant of Naruto's circumstances, and take out their anger on him. Kakashi, will you please take the flock back to your place? We've got a mission tomorrow, and we need all our energy for it."

"Sure thing 'Kats. Come on birdbrains. Back to the apartment"

The flock trailed after Kakashi, shooting glances back at Naruto.

"I should get going too Inoichi-san." Itachi said. He kissed Max quickly, waved to Akata, and nodded to Inoichi, and left in a shushin.

Akata glanced at Naruto's sleeping form. He fallen asleep sometime when they were talking. "We can leave Naruto to sleep here. Right now, I need my sleep." She walked out. Max turned to follow.

"Musume*?"

"Hai?"

"How are you dealing with the flock?"

Max paused. "Weeeell… I really want to bash their heads out, but since I really can't I guess I'll have to get along with them for now."

Inoichi nodded. "Just try not to lose your temper on the mission and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh. And Max?"

"Huh?"

Inoichi smiled. "I'm proud to be your father."

Max nodded and walked to her room.

_**[Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here]**_

***Musume means daughter, and Max is Inoichi's adopted daughter.**

**Well…**

**This was a fun chapter to write. I added Naruto in on the request of a reviewer, so I hope they're happy.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I hope there wasn't too much OOC-ness.**

**Review please!**

**Fly on,**

**wolfstar.e99**


	6. Chapter 6: Heading out

**Heyo my fellow peeps!**

**Sorry I haven't exactly been updating lately, I've got a lot of stuff coming up like…**

**The ELA and the New York state math test are in the upcoming weeks, so I need to study for those.**

**NYSMA, a major music exam that also takes place in NY, it's in three weeks and I need to practice clarinet and piano for it.**

**Oh… Check out the poll on my profile for the ending on Falling Feathers, whatever you vote might not get picked, but it will certainly help in my final decision.**

**And I've decided to enlighten you with Max and Akata's various powers**

**Telepathy- This was shown in a previous chapter, Max and Akata can do it because they're Yamanaka's (adopted, but still!) and they can also read minds and control the. Come on, I think that's pretty normal. Right?**

**Kekkei Genkai- Sangan- Allows the use of the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan, by unlocking the various stages of the eye. Sozogan (imagination eye) is unlocked after the rinnegan is.**

**Key**

"Talking"

'_Telepathy'_

"**Summons"**

* * *

><p>Falling Feathers Ch. 6- We're off to see an evil snake<p>

Third PoV:

The flock had been waiting by the gate for five minutes already and was getting impatient.

"Didn't the Hokage say to _not_ be late?" Iggy asked. Just the, four ANBU jumped down from the roofs. One was wearing a tanto on their back and a dog mask. Another was wearing a weasel mask with a ninjato. Yet another was wearing two straight katanas and a tiger mask. The last had dual kodachi, and was wearing a hawk mask and was very familiar.

"Ma-"

Nudge's shout was cut off by a kunai to the throat.

"Shut up. As long as we're wearing these masks, you will call us by our code names."

"Oh, really? What should we call you then?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"You will call me Dog-Taicho." The I-think-that's-a-Kakashi person said cheerfully.

"Hawk." That was Max's voice, he was sure of it.

"Tiger." That was Akata, since she was the only other girl in the group.

"Weasel." Itachi was the only boy left.

"If you reveal out true name. We will kill you. Our code names keep our precious people safe. If you reveal our names out of spite, you don't want to know what will happen to you." Max stated. Fang shivered. He needed to get Max back to her normal self, and fast.

Fang came up with a brilliant plan to get Max away.

"M-"

"Call. Me. Hawk."

"Uhh… Sorry hawk. I was just thinking that it would be much faster if we fly. But since you're the only one with wings, you'll be the only one with us, so-"

"You forget whose captain here, feather butt." Kakashi's voice was steely. "Anyways, we're all flying."

"What?" the flock shrieked.

"How?" Iggy questioned. "Only Max has wings."

"Are you sure?" Akata questioned. She got up from her place leaning on the gate. Her back glowed slightly for a second, then wings opened, wings as black as midnight, but with tinges of blood red, twilight blue, and dark purple shimmered in them. "Let's get going."

"But what about them?" Gazzy pointed at Kakashi and Itachi. "They don't have wings." The 'as far as I know' part going unsaid by the flock.

"We have another way." Itachi said quietly. He made a few hand seals and bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A large raven the size of one of the trees appeared.

"**You called, Itachi-sama?"**

"Hai, Kurasomi. We need you to fly us to rice country."

"**Sure thing Itachi-sama."**

* * *

><p>Max PoV:<p>

The flock was getting on my nerves.

They've been trying to separate me from my team. Nope, that was never going to happen. And Angel's attempts to break in and control my mind were really pathetic. What did she expect from the head interrogators daughter? Then again, one of the first things I asked him to teach me was how to block mind reading/control attempts, and I had mastered that pretty fast. Now I wanted to break out the mind jutsus and use them on her.

We were flying in the usual team 13 formation, with Akata and I on each side and Kakashi and Itachi up top. My eye twitched behind the hawk mask. Was he really reading the little orange book of doom again?

I glanced at Akata, who was writing quickly in a notebook. It's a quirk of hers, along with pranking and taking photos. When she gets angry at something, she might yell at a person for hours straight. But after an incident with Kakashi being late one to many times and a huge shouting match, we, meaning Dad, gave her notebooks to write in when she gets mad. Wouldn't do to get her secret discovered (1).

'_What are you writing 'Kats?'_

'_Ways to torture the flock. I'm currently contemplating on making them Maito Gai's eternal rivals.'_

'_Harsh, but great idea.'_

'_Thanks.'_

That night, Fang PoV:

We landed in a clearing close to the border of fire country because we apparently needed to rest. These people were probably weaker than us! Anyways, we were all downing ration bars, including the flock.

"Eww, why do we have to eat these? Can't you guys cook? Iggy can cook if you guys can't. So can he cook? I really don't wan to eat this, it looks disgusting, why d you-" Itachi cut Nudge off of her rant.

"Little girl, we can't afford to cook. You want to know why? Because an enemy shinobi will be able to detect us, and our mission will be discovered. We might be tortured to give up valuable village information, and all of us would rather kill ourselves rather than betray the village."

Dead silence greeted his words. I then spoke up, voicing my thoughts. "Wouldn't it be better to give up the information, shouldn't you save your own life?"

Kakashi spoke, his voice tight. "Our friends and families are back in Konoha, We would never betray them. A shinobi that breaks the rules is scum, but a shinobi that abandons their friends is worse than it. We'd all rather be considered trash than worse than it. And we're all prodigies in our own right. I graduated from the academy when I was five, and was promoted to chunin a year after. Jonin when I was thirteen. Weasel graduated when he was seven, activated the sharingan when he was eight, made chunin when he was ten, and became ANBU at thirteen. Tiger was apprenticed to the Yondaime when she was around eight and learned two of his signature techniques. Her father and Ibiki Morino also trained her in T&I. She also holds two summoning contracts, the one for wolves, and the one for tigers. And has a furry little problem (2). And Hawk? She was promoted to ANBU after certain _incidents_ surrounding the Hyuuga clan. She promoted to ANBU soon after she was trained in the main house gentle fist techniques and became one of the best. All of us would rather die than reveal information. That way we'll be respected, even in death." Kakashi ended his long speech. I gaped at him. Talk about dedicated.

"Enough of the mopey stuff." Akata said. "I'll take first watch, Weasel, you're after me. Dog-taicho, can you take the third?" At Kakashi's nod, she continued. "Max will take the last watch." She then bit her thumb in and did the signs, that I assumed were for a summoning. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Dual tigers!" Two large tigers, each with a small tiger cub in their mouths appeared.

"Flame, Fire." Akata greeted them. "Why do you have two of the three triplets of doom with you?"

The tigers both dropped the cubs. **"They were being annoying."**

I jumped; I wasn't expecting them to talk.

"**Did you need something, imoto?"** Flame asked.

Akata pouted, or at least that's what I thought, since she was wearing a mask. "I'm not little anymore." She replied.

"**Keep telling yourself that, imoto."**

"Anyways, can keep watch around the camp Fire? And Flame, can you scout out the area for shinobi? I'll keep an eye on the furballs while you guys are out."

"**Sure thing, imoto."**

"Yep." The duo both agreed and trailed off to their areas.

"**Can we have pockey?"**

Akata facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AND end.<strong>

**That was a medium length Chapter… **

**So the things with numbers…**

**1-Akata's secret is her being a jinchuriki. Wouldn't do to reveal it to the whole village would it? Only a few people in the village know.**

**2- Again with the furry problem, Akata has the ten tails sealed inside of her, which makes her pretty strong. **

**See ya when I'm done with testing!... And other various things**

**-wolfstar.e99**


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter

**I'm back!**

**Long story short, very, very, busy life for the last too months, and to top it off, my computer died.**

**I've made a joint account with some of my friends called theobsessedmoronsociety. We haven't posted anything, but our profile is kinda funny so check it out if you want.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Naruto. I think you know this by now.**

* * *

><p>Fang was helping to pack up the camp while trying to eavesdrop on Kakashi's and Max's conversation.<p>

"They're just extra baggage. They shouldn't even be here."

"The Sandime wanted them to go along. Besides, if they see what he does, maybe they'll leave."

"…Yeah. I hope so, thanks Taicho."

"No problem, Hawk."

Fang jerked away with a stifled gasp. So she really wanted them gone. Well, he'd have to show them that he and the flock wasn't weak. Better than those Shinobi.

* * *

><p>As the team set out a little later, Itachi noticed Fang glaring at him. In response, he sent the patented Uchiha glare number 7: I don't care why you're glaring at me, but mine is better, punctuated by a set of crimson Sharingan eyes. Akata stifled a snicker as she sealed the camp equipment in a scroll. "Weasel's got you beat when it comes to glares, Feather Brain." Fang rolled his eyes and turned away.<p>

Kakashi straightened from his post on the tree. "Alright, we'll be continuing on foot, and will start searching for the entrance. We'll be using summons to help us search. Bird Brains, if you fall behind, we're not coming back for you."

Akata summoned a tiger, Max summoned a wolf, Itachi summoned a flock of raven, and Kakashi summoned his pack of ninken. The various animals dispersed after careful instructions.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked his team.

"Hai."

"Yep."

"Hn."

"Let's got then." The ANBU took to the trees. The flock, startled, followed a couple of meters behind.

* * *

><p>News of the hideout was brought by one of Kakashi's ninken, of a concentrated chakra signature in front of a large boulder with a paper seal attached.<p>

"Well, this is it."

Fang looked at it. "This isn't much of an entrance."

"Oi! Tiger!" Kakashi called to Akata, who was in the back of the group. "What do you make of this?"

She stepped closer and looked at it carefully. "Look's like it ha a genjutsu component in it. Oh, lookie! An exploding tag!"

"Can you unseal it?"

"Hai, Hai, just give ma a minute."

Akata took out a piece of sealing paper from her pack and began writing. "Hmm…poison. Geez! Summoning…It's like he wants to kill us!"

"He probably does."

"I was being sarcastic Taicho. I've got it, I think."

Akata tied the newly finished seal onto a kunai, and then handed it to Itachi. Itachi threw the kunai with the seal at the boulder, and then threw another to cut it off. The seal stuck to the one on the boulder for a second and the seals both crumbled to ashes.

"That takes care of that, but what are you doing about the boulder?" Fang asked snidely. He was still sore about Ma wanting them gone.

"Your turn Hawk." Kakashi stated.

Max cracked her knuckles and charged the boulder. Her fist connected to the boulder and dust, rocks, and rubble sprayed everywhere.

"That's good. Hawk, Tiger, Byakugans activated."

"Hai, Taicho."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Max was looking around the room that the team had arrived in. "Do you get the feeling…"<p>

"Yeah…feels like a trap…a big one."

"Fang. Don't move." Kakashi said quietly. Fang kept on walking. "Fang. There's a tripwire. Don't. Move." But it was too late.

Various projectiles came from different points around the room. Kakashi and Itachi immediately sprang into action, blocking and dodging, while Max and Akata yelled out the same thing. "Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

The normal Kaiten's circumference could be changed depending on the user's chakra, but with the similar chakra of Max and Akata pushed the circumference to new lengths, protecting the entire team from attacks.

Sarcastic applause was heard from the other side of the room, which the group turned to. "Your bloodline is very interesting…Max-chan. Maybe I should transfer my soul to you…your twin would make a good host too, but her companion would make it impossible." A pale-skinned man was standing on the other side of the room.

"Orochimaru." Max ground out. "You-" She was cut off by Fang.

"Stay away from Max you pedophile!" Fang yelled as he charged recklessly at Orochimaru.

"The baka." Akata whispered venomously. She threw a three-pronged kunai after him and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Orochimaru spat out the kusanagi, just as Akata reached Fang. The blade flashed, and blood splattered to the ground. A chunk of her mask fell to the ground and a thin, but deep looking gash was over her left eye, which extended from the top of her left eye to the bottom of her neck. Akata cursed and flashed back to the team. The wound was healing at a fast rate already, but she kept on swearing. "Kuso, there's poison on the blade. Don't know what kind."

"Can you still fight?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. The eye has healed, but the rest of the wound hasn't. Give me a minute."

"The rest of the ANBU team spread out with the flock, watching the sannin wearily, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Orochimaru did, smearing blood on the summoning tattoo and slamming his hand to the ground. Two giant boa constrictors appeared and darted at the team. Max drew the dual kodachi and began shredding the same like it was cheese. Kakashi charged up his Raikiri and obliterated the other one.

Akata finished tying a bandage around her head so her vision wasn't obscured, then drew her katanas. As one, the ANBU team turned to Orochimaru and attacked.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!"

"Raikiri!"

"Dancing steel feathers!"

Jutsu's flew left and right, pressing the flock to the wall to avoid getting hit. Orochimaru was slowly loosing ground and was getting desperate.

All hell broke loose.

Orochimaru's neck elongated, fangs extended and sank them into Max's neck, then drew away and disappeared in a shunshin.

"That's bad." Kakashi stated.

"Understatement of the year." Max mumbled as she collapsed onto Itachi.

"Kuso." Akata muttered under her breath. She was leaning against the wall with a hand covering her eye.

"What is it Tiger?" Kakashi questioned. His voice sounded bland, but a Shinobi could tell that he was concerned.

"Poison. It eats away at chakra. Since I have large reserves, I didn't notice before. Juubi's working on neutralizing it, but it will take a while. I don't think I'll be able to go on."

"Kuso." Kakashi repeated. "Okay Feath-Flock. I need you guys to go deeper into the lab. Grab as many notebooks as you can and come back here. Be on guard at all times, we don't know if the snake has left the lab."

"You're letting us go?" Fang asked, startled."

"Believe me, I didn't want too, but I can't leave my team like this. Just finish the mission."

"A-alright." Fang's voice was shaking. He had wanted to show the Shinobi that the flock was better, but now he realized that there was a new level of power that he would never reach. "Come on guys." Fang whispered, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAND cut!<strong>

**that's it for now. school ends in a week and a half so I'll update more then**

**Ja ne!**

**-wolfstar.e99**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Blow This Joint!

**Heyo!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got obsessed with a new anime (D. Gray-Man) and didn't write as much.**

**I also read My Immortal. Let's not get into too much detail on that, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Maximum ride.**

* * *

><p>The flock was racing down the hallways of the hideout when they smelled it. The familiar sent of antiseptic reached their noses from a doorway nearby. Fang motioned for them to approach with extreme caution.<p>

Once they got inside, the sight was worse than erasers on a field day. Dead bodies in various mutated stages of pain littered the floor of the lab. A puddle of blood was mixing with the contents of a shattered jar of unnamable substances.

"Ignore everything unimportant." Fang croaked hoarsely. "Focus only on the notebooks. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can help Ma-…the team.

The flock nodded as one as they picked their way through the mangled bodies on the floor.

* * *

><p>The notebooks were hard to find. All the various jars in the room were filled with substances that looked deadly, and didn't want to disturb them.<p>

_Crash!_

The whole flock glanced at Nudge, who had knocked over a jar filled with a purple substance. The soggy label revealed that it was 'Chakra eating poison.'

"Hey," Angel said. "Wasn't that what Tiger got?"

"Yeah." Fang replied. "Is there anything else on it?"

"The label says to look in the list of poisons and antidotes on shelf number 7."

"Shelf?" Gazzy questioned. "I didn't see any."

The flock started to resume their search, now knowing what they were looking for.

"I got it!" Nudge whispered. She had found a supply closet with shelves of books, some with titles, others with dates on them. "Which ones should we take? We can't get them all."

The flock swarmed around the small closet, then began to take the books out, flip through them, then put it back if it didn't look like it was needed.

"Look at this." Fang whispered. "It looks like the mark on Hawk's neck."

In the book was a picture of the seal and the survival rate, 1/10. "Apparently it grants the user extreme power, but also corrodes the users mind depending on their will to use it. Using it brings them closer to Orochimaru. That's not good." Fang stated. "We should get back and warn Max not to use it." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Angel grabbed Fang's arm. "We still need to get more information, remember? Dog-Taicho said to grab as many notebooks as we can, including the most important ones. Let's look for the one to help Tiger out."

"But we really should get back to Max. With our recovery rate, she should be up right now, we have to help her."

Angel grabbed Fang's arm. "Dog-taicho told us to _complete _the mission. Not to save only Hawk. Now let's hurry up before that snaky thing comes back."

Fang sighed, grudgingly turning back to the shelf to help look for the journals they needed.

* * *

><p>Back with the ANBU team, Kakashi was hastily trying to help Akata and Max at the same time. Max was still knocked out cold, but Kakashi knew that it wouldn't be soon before she woke up. The question was: What would she do when she was? Kakashi was pretty sure that she wouldn't give in to the seal, but with the flock trying to bring her back 'home', he wouldn't know for sure.<p>

"Dog-taicho."

Kakashi glanced at Itachi, who was keeping an eye on Akata. "What is it, Weasel?"

"You know that there will be a possibility that Hawk will use the curse seal?"

The dog-masked man let out a sigh. "Hai."

"And Tiger won't be up to par after this?"

"Hai."

"My mission will be over soon."

"Hai."

"Aren't you going to say anything other than 'Hai'?" The normally stoic Uchiha let some of his frustration show.

Kakashi rubbed the sides of his head. "What do you want me to say Weasel? I think I already knew somehow that our team would fall apart after this mission. You guys are the best ANBU team I've trained. I knew it had to come to an end sometime."

Itachi moved to crouch next to his captain. "Thanks for everything, Taicho. Do you think that the flock will come back?"

"They'll have to. Hawk is here and they don't want to loose her."

* * *

><p>The flock had left the lab, arms stuffed full of notebooks. They stopped occasionally, picking up the notebooks that they had dropped in their hurry. But when they got back to the room the ANBU were in, they came to a sudden halt.<p>

Kakashi and Itachi were grabbing Max's arms, trying to retrain her and Kakashi's Sharingan Eye was spinning wildly. When he spotted the Flock, his eyes widened. "Get out of here. NOW!"

It was too late. Max broke free of the restraining arms and charged the flock, specifically at Fang. Her kodachi were drawn with a sinister hiss as she rapidly approached Fang. They then got a good look at her.

Black feather-like marks had spread halfway across her face, and the Sharingan stage of her bloodline was spinning rapidly. The Kodachi in her hands were heading straight towards Fang's chest and throat.

"Kage Mane no jutsu!"

Max was stopped from her deadly path as her shadow connected with Akata's extended one. The kodachi had entered about an inch into Fang's chest and only just grazed his throat.

Akata slowly stood up, Max straightening with her. The tiger mask that had covered Akata's face had slid off, "Taicho. I have a chakra restricting seal in my kunai pouch. Put it on Hawk quickly. I can't hold this for long!"

Kakashi grabbed the seal out of her hip pouch and dived at Max, just as Akata ran out of chakra to fuel the Jutsu. Once the seal hit the curse mark, the black feather marks receded and Max's Sharingan deactivated and she slumped to the ground. Akata had collapsed already, hitting the ground on her side.

There was a sharp_ clank_ as Fang pulled the kodachi out of his chest and threw them across the room. He stalked over to Kakashi angrily. "You see what you've done? She knows how to kill and she tried to kill me! She _loved_ me once, and I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't try to kill me if you hadn't corrupted her!"

Itachi's hand was slowly creeping towards his kunai pouch before Kakashi stopped him, then turning to face Fang. "I already told you. We are trained how to kill at the academy. It was her own choice to become a ninja, and her own choice to become an ANBU. Hawk's choice in none of your business. And, by the way? Hawk keeps poison in the tips of her kodachi. I wouldn't move much if I were you."

Fang's face paled rapidly, as he staggered back from Kakashi. "S-She poisoned me?"

Kakashi turned his back on Fang. "We should head back to Konoha. The poison that she used today is a slow acting one, so you'll be fine until we get back. Weasel," he turned back to Itachi. "I need you to summon a raven big enough to carry three people and get back to Konoha as fast as we can. Akata and Max are too weak to fly."

"Hai, Taicho." Itachi bit his thumb, and then slammed it to the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" a large raven the size of a house appeared and bowed slightly to Itachi. "**Weasel-sama, how can I help?"**

"I need you to fly us beck to Konoha."

"**Hai, Weasel-sama.**"

Itachi grabbed Max and Akata, jumping onto the giant ravens back while Kakashi sealed the notebooks into a sealing scroll. "Get going." He yelled to the flock. "I'm blasting this place to the ground!"

"There's no exit!" Fang shouted angrily. "How do you expect us to fly out?"

Kakashi's hands blurred as he began forming a long sequence of hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" The water dragon that it formed blasted through the layer of earth that separated the team from freedom. "Happy now? GO!"

The team shot out of the hole, but Gazzy stayed behind for a second as he pulled various packages out from his jacket. He handed them to Kakashi. "I think that might help with blowing the place up. Just pull the pin out and you're good."

Kakashi stared at the packages, then sighed. "Thanks gaki. Now get on with it."

Grinning, Gazzy snapped out wings and fled the base. Kakashi inspected the package of explosives that Gazzy had given him, and then decided to save that for later, pulling out a pack of extremely combustible exploding tags and paper bombs that Akata had made for him. He threw them down the hallways, and then attached the paper bombs to the walls. Taking the packages of explosives, he pulled the pin on them, and then Jumped through the exit, propelling himself as fast as he could with chakra.

The raven that Itachi had summoned was hovering outside as Kakashi burst out of the base, grabbing onto one of the legs and making a half-ram seal. "Kai."

The base exploded as the team hightailed it away from the blast radius, but got caught in the shockwave anyways. After being sent tumbling, the Shinobi and mutants righted themselves and flew towards what the ANBU called home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**Heyo! I back again with a new chapter, I think this story is going to end with the next chapter...i think...Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Naruto**

* * *

><p>The team flew through the air in silence, all of them trying to fly back to Konoha as fast as possible. The speed was much faster than the one that they had taken on the way, and they could soon see Konoha's Hokage Mountain on the horizon. Landing in front of the gates from which they left, Kakashi gestured for them to stop.<p>

"Flock. Take Hawk, Tiger, and Fang to the hospital. Run straight down this road, and make a left, run down that and it's on the right. Miss it and Fang will probably die a slow and painful death. Weasel and I will take the report to the Hokage, then meet up with you at the hospital. Wait there, and don't wonder off."

The Flock nodded rapidly, then sped off down the main road, drawing stares from civilians and ninja alike. Kakashi and Itachi jumped to the nearest rooftop and began to make their way to the Hokage tower, using more chakra than was necessary.

* * *

><p>Running at high speeds, the Flock was dashing through the street. Iggy crashed through several civilians, but didn't stop to apologize, occupied with keeping Fang from falling off his back. Mutant powers were useful, even if the two ANBU and Fang didn't weigh much.<p>

Arriving at the hospital, the flock burst through the doors, yelling for a doctor. Nurses swarmed over, taking the two kunoichi and putting them in the same room, before glancing at Fang and putting him in the intensive care ward.

Slowly realizing their surroundings, the flock became more nervous. The hospital smells put them on edge, but remembering Kakashi's orders, they tentatively sat in the chairs that lined the hallway. Each one of them was hoping that the rest of the team would be all right and that Kakashi and Itachi would get back soon.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Itachi jumped straight through the Hokage's window, interrupting a Genin team briefing. Upon see two of his best ANBU standing in front of the window with a sense of urgency to them; the Sandime quickly dismissed the jonin and genin team. "Report."<p>

Kakashi bowed slightly. "Our team managed to infiltrate the lair, but we encountered Orochimaru almost immediately. We fought, but Tiger was hit by one of Orochimaru's attacks and was infected with a chakra-eating virus. Hawk also gained a curse seal. I sent the flock ahead to complete the mission. While they were away, Hawk's curse seal started to activate. I think she must have given in to her anger at the flock, which caused the seal to spread across her body. We were able to retrain her until the flock came back, then she tried to kill Fang. She would have killed him if Tiger hadn't caught her in a Kage mane, that gave me enough time to place a chakra restraining seal on her, which made her pass out again. We then left the base, blowing it up. I sent the flock to the hospital with Fang, Tiger, and Hawk."

The Hokage took this all in with a serious face, eye becoming graver by the second. When Kakashi finally ended, there was a small silence. "Dog, I want you to go to the hospital and check up on your teammates. Take the journals for the doctors to analyze. Stay there until further notice. Weasel, stay for a minute."

Kakashi glanced quickly at Itachi, then jumped out of the window and began to make his way over the rooftops. The hospital wasn't that far away from the tower.

* * *

><p>The flock looked up when the nurse came out of Max and Akata's room, wiping sweat off her face. Instantly, Gazzy asked, "Are they going to be okay?"<p>

The nurse gave him a weary smile. "Max-san will be fine, but Akata-san might not be. The chakra restraining seal was placed just in time, but Max-san will still need an experienced seal master to permanently seal it away. Akata-san might be able to do it, or at least come up with an array. She won't be able to use chakra without draining herself, and possibly killing herself. We can't figure out a cure for the virus either. She can't use chakra, otherwise she'll be completely drained that will kill her. The Hokage might remove her from the Shinobi roster once she gets out."

Angel stood up suddenly, bowing to the nurse. "I'm really, really sorry about all of this. If Fang and I hadn't kicked Max out of the flock, this might never have happened. If Fang hadn't gone after her, he wouldn't have nearly killed himself-"

Angel was cut off from her apology by the door to the intensive car ward opening, and a medic-nin stepped out, his face grave. When he saw the flock waiting, he headed over. "You are the family of Fang, right?" Nudge nodded, and then asked what was on everyone's minds.

"What happened to him?"

The medic-nin ran a hand through his hair. "Fang didn't make it. The poison that Max-san used is slow moving, but very hard to stop when it gets going. We couldn't get the antidote in time. I'm sorry." He left just as Kakashi hopped through the window. Seeing their grim faces, he asked: "What happened?"

Kakashi took in the news with a grim eye as the flock retold the story, and then turned to the nurse taking care of Max. "Are we allowed to visit yet?"

The nurse considered this. "As long as you don't disturb them too much, and you keep a chakra restraining seal on you."

Kakashi nodded, and slipped into the room, motioning for the flock to follow him.

* * *

><p>Akata was awake when Kakashi came in, fiddling with the sheets. Upon seeing Kakashi, she grinned ruefully and gestured to her face. There were bandages wrapped around the edges of her left eye. "I look like you now, Taicho, except that I got off with my eye."<p>

Kakashi moved to ruffle her hair, seeing the hidden anxiety in her eyes and knew that she was worried about Max and the virus that was now eating away at her chakra. "Do you think you can design a seal that will keep the curse seal from activating again?" he asked softly, watching the flock crowd around Max's bed.

Akata nodded slightly. "I can do it, but you're going to have to activate it. I don't have the chakra for it."

"I know."

They both watched the flock interact with Max, knowing that their ANBU team was going to fall apart. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Massacre

**Here it is! the last chapter of this fanfiction Sorry if it seem a little abrupt, but i felt the need to wrap things up. Make sure to read the author's note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

The ANBU team had just finished Fang's funeral, and was heading towards the Hokage monument. They were all dressed in the usual black funeral clothing, and Max, Itachi, and Akata were wearing their hitai-ates around their necks.

The flock had decided as one to stay in Konoha doing various things. Iggy had accepted a medic-nin's offer to see if they could improve his vision, and Nudge was trying to see if she could get a job at either a hairstyling place, Shinobi clothing store, or a dango shop. Angel and Gazzy had been asked to become Shinobi, as they were both the right age, but they both declined. They wanted to take advantage of having a normal life as much as they could. Although, Angel said she might help out in T&I, and Gazzy would start to make various explosives for Shinobi after Kakashi's suggestion.

Currently, the group of ANBU was sitting on the Yondaime's hair spikes in an awkward silence, each waiting for someone else to start. They all had news for each other, but they didn't want to be he first to share it.

After a couple minutes, Kakashi spoke up. "I'm being taken out of ANBU. Apparently I'm over the five years limit and should have died or gone insane by now, so I'm being demoted to jonin. I get to teach susceptible little wanna-be genins." He eye-smiled as the rest of the group nodded. Kakashi gestured for Akata to go next.

She sighed, then started to speak, her right had going up to touch the scar that went vertically across her left eye. "I resigned from the Kunoichi roster. I can only use enough chakra for tree-walking, water-walking, and the basic Justus that are taught in the academy. I'll be working at the flower shop now."

Kakashi spoke up. "Can't you rely on Taijutsu then?"

"Contrary to what some people believe, I'm no Taijutsu maniac like Gai. And I'm pretty sure I don't wear green spandex the last time I checked."

Kakashi flinched, then motioned for Max to go next, who grumbled slightly.

"I don't have much. After Kakashi sealed to bite thing, I was allowed to return to active duty. I'll be on a different team though. That's all, I think… Oh yeah, the flock is going to be staying at the Yamanaka compound now." She then pointed to Itachi. "Spill it, 'Tachi-kun."

The Uchiha stiffened, then placed an emotionless mask on his face. "I was ordered to kill the entire Uchiha clan by the elders and Danzo. It happens tonight." The group went silent, and Max's joking face disappeared.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "I heard that there might be a coup by the Uchiha clan, but I never thought that it was this far already." He stiffened suddenly. "What about Sasuke?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I will let him live. He is the Uchiha's last chance at redemption, and he will become a hero."

"You're leading him down an empty path Itachi. Once he kills you, he'll only be like a puppet with his strings cut and nothing else to push him on." Kakashi's face was grave as his single eye stared at Itachi. "You're killing his childhood, like how I killed mine when I avenged Obito's death."

"There's more though. When I left the village after the Sandime told me this, a masked man confronted me. He offered to help, if I would join his organization, which is called the Akatsuki. They collect the tailed beasts, and will come after Naruto-kun sooner or later. I accepted, and in return he cannot attack Konoha. The Sandime assigned me to spy on them. He also ordered for none but us to know. It's and S-class secret, and we'll be killed if we speak of it outside this circle."

"And if we try to stop you?" Akata cut in.

"Then I will have to fight you. But the last time we fought Akata, you lost." Akata scowled at that, and then asked a different question.

"Why isn't the Sandime telling us this himself?"

He thought it was best for my mental state if I got to spend more time with you. But, please help my outoto and Naruto-kun to grow up like our team did. Please." It was the closest Itachi came to begging in his life.

Max nodded, and then hugged Itachi tightly. "Of course I'll help him, Itachi-baka."

Akata was second to respond, punching him lightly on the soulder. "You think I'm just going to leave him? Why would you even think that?"

Kakashi ruffled Itachi's hair, or at least tried because the latter ducked. "He's got my support at least. I'll keep an eye on him."

Itachi looked like a dead weight had been taken off of his shoulders. "Arigato." He whispered. He then felt a sharp sting on the side of his face.

"Stop moping, Baka." Max said, "I believe that Kakashi has something for all of us." She stated, glaring at the after mentioned.

"Er… Hai." Kakashi pulled several something's out of a pouch on his new jonin flack jacket.

They were several wooden tokens on a leather cord, one side engraved with the animal of their ANBU mask. The other side had the kanji for the animal. The group stared at the tokens, admiring the work put in, before see the logo off to the side.

"How much did this cost you?" Max demanded.

Kakashi waved his hands in the air on front of him. "Maa, maa, it's the thought that counts, Right? Anyways, I did that," he pointed to the tiny '13' carved into the wood, "That's our team number, and so I thought it was a good idea."

Akata snorted, then threw the thin leather cord around her neck, inspecting the engraved tiger closely. The others followed suit soon after.

"We should get to my apartment. I think all the food I got is there."

"What do you do Taicho?" Max and Akata chorused, both edging away from Kakashi slowly.

"I thought we might celebrate our last day as a team and ordered medium quantities of chocolate chip cookies, pocky, and white rice." He shot Akata a weird look, "Let's get to it, shall we?" The ANBU team took of together across the rooftops of Konoha for what would be their last time as a team.

* * *

><p>Later, when Itachi got up to leave Kakashi's apartment, Akata handed him his Tanto, slipping a small scroll in his hand before telling him to make it quick and painless, and the stepped away. Kakashi shoved him a hip pouch full of pointy objects, seals, and surprisingly: pocky.<p>

Itachi left with the tiniest of smiles, while Max left via window saying that she was going on a quick walk, not before snagging a bag of cookies. Akata and Kakashi said nothing at this, the later staring at the former downing yet another bowl of rice. She then got up and stuffed her bowl in the already crowded sink.

"Ja-ne, Taicho. I'm heading out now. Thanks for the food!" Akata grabbed the leftover bag of rice, the left the room with a wave.

Kakashi was left in an empty apartment of, cookie crumbs, pocky wrapper, and empty rice bags, and the sink was crowded with various utensils, and tableware. The copycat nin let out a soft sigh, remembering the last _playful_ moments his team had. Then, as if realizing the mess they had made, crouched down with a groan and began to clean up.

* * *

><p>An hour after Itachi left, the alarms sounded throughout the village. Akata didn't respond as her father leapt out of the house, though she wanted to. Even if civilian life didn't suit her, she was one now, the virus made it impossible now. Instead, she turned to Ino, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and told her to go back to bed, promising to tell her what happened in the morning.<p>

The only member left of the old ANBU team 13, Kakashi, left his apartment as a jonin. Not the ANBU captain that was the leader of his best team. He was the first one to find Sasuke, collapsed on the road leading out of the Uchiha district. The eight-year-old boy had tear tracks running down his cheeks and a pair of kunai was lying on the ground around him. Kakashi picked the young boy up, preparing to take him to the hospital. He let the ANBU run off after the now missing-nin prodigy. It wasn't his place to do so now.

Itachi left the village without leaving a trace. The tears he had shed after he left Sasuke lying in the road had dried, and there wasn't a trace of them left. Sensing something in the shadows, he turned to see Max standing there. "You shouldn't be here Max-chan."

"I know. But I came to see you off."

"You just did. And you should be getting back now."

"I will. But I have one thing to say."

"Hn."

Max stepped up to Itachi, one finger poking him in the chest. "If you get yourself killed, I will personally go to the afterlife and murder you again."

He inclined his head slightly. "I'll try not to die then."

"You'd better. Ja ne then."

"Hai."

The two parted ways, Max leaving to go back to the village, and Itachi going off to spy on the organization Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. YAY! My first completed Fanfiction! So, where I'm going from here:<strong>

**A) I'm DEFINITELY doing a back story to Akata and changing her character around. If you've seen my profile, you'd know what I mean.**

**B) I MIGHT do a sequel to this...not really sure, because I'll need Ideas and the plot bunnies aren't really coming to me for that. the usually come to me in hordes... **

**C) Not too sure about this, but I MIGHT do an Angel Beats! x Avengers crossover or an Angel Beats! x Harry Potter crossover. See the poll in my Profile for the one you want.**

**Ja Ne**

**- wolfstar.e99**


	11. AN: This is not an Update 1

**Heyo Peeps,**

**I know some/most of you are expecting an update, but here are some things.**

**A) I'm not really happy about how Max and Akata's characters turned out**

**B) I think that the plot could have been better**

**C) I admit it, I turned Max a bit Mary-sueish**

**So here's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm going rewrite this story, preferably better, with a bit more than a few tweaks. It'll be posted as a new story, so you'll have this one to still read if you want to. Look Foreward to it!**

**Oh yeah, and I've started school, so I don't now when I'll get it up. Hopefully a return to English class will help.**


End file.
